PAYZ
by RusticWolfxx
Summary: Sorry for the overly strange names just gonna be a collection of short poems about the FAYZ if u get the name Poems About Youth Zone please R&R Is a K but may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! So this is completely different to everything I have ever written so please review and tell me what ya think and I might post some more poems on each chapter u can also say what theme u want a poem like sad happy funny romance action I don't mind. So plz plz plz R&R!**

Once oh so happy,

Then it came

No one understood,

when it came

love turned to lies,

Lies turned to hate

And we were left with the cries of our fate

The cries in the dark that nobody hears,

Deep in a mine for many years

Sides were chosen and battles were had,

Some were lost some weeds won,

But the real battle has not come


	2. Chapter 2

**Poof'd**

**wooooo new chap wasn't sure what to do so my apologies for being kinda random next chap hopefully better also any ideas for an we poem or one shot TELL ME NOW! Kay thanks R&R&E- read review and enjoy! Hehe :)**

* * *

Once hear then gone,

Dad lying on the lawn,

Mom at the gym; going for a swim

No flash no bang,

No dad, no mom

The FAYZ has just begun

Aunties and uncles, cousins too,

Now all gone; away they flew

Where they went, know one knows,

It's up to us to survive,

Hopefully I'll get out alive!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So sorry it's been a while but I really like this one the next couple will probably be on specific characters:) so please constructive criticism or wonderful praises wanted ! **

**R&R!**

* * *

**Defying the laws of physics3 **

A flash of blinding light,

Burning so bright

A flick of a wrist,

Like the punch of a fist

A man made of stone,

Harder than bone

A strength of ten,

Stronger than all men

A vision of the dead,

She is messing with your head

A whip for an arm,

To bring us pain and harm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diana's pov after light R&R **

* * *

**After**

When all the time stopped and the world stood still,

When the coo-coo stopped singing upon his leafy sill,

When the noise of laughter was not to be heard,

When children stopped playing; frozen to the world,

When the wind didn't chime,

When the sun didn't shine,

When the moon didn't glow with its faintest of glows,

When the spring never sprung,

When the autumn never fell,

Is what went on in her head

Once he was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

So so so **sorry for the horrific poem seriously not good, just warning… seriously short, awful, Kinnada random, poem :( ill try better next time but can make no promises… constructive criticism needed… a lot …**

* * *

**Upside Down**

Tomorrow a giant bubble consumed the land,

Next week we fought to the death,

Next month we were starving,

Next year we'd gone through so much we couldn't go back,

But today i am just surfer Sam the only thing on my mind;

The next big wave!


	6. Chapter 6

**warning ****. Completely awful yet again really struggled to think of something = (upset face) anyway I am updating two at the same time because I promise next one is … EPIC! Go Lana! **

* * *

**Ring a Ring of Netting**

A smell of the sea,

A fish rod in hand,

On my boat where I stand,

On the waves tossed like a kite,

Round and round through the night,

Fishes flap and squirm,

Although we bait them with a worm,

My name is Quinn, my life is here,

In the FAYZ I have lived a year.


	7. Chapter 7

**So… really sorry for the long wait but I was hoping for a few more reviews I really need some insperation so please REVIEW! Um well… just Kinnada the usual any requests or questions please ask. As requested I am working on a Drake poem but its taking me a while because I am trying to make it too long. **

**One last thing :::::::::::: if five different people review/give me ideas a new chapter will be posted tonight ! **

* * *

Hope in the form of Lazar

Every fire starts with a spark,

Burning brightly in the dark

It will start to blossom and grow,

Then burn bright for all to know

There was a girl in a cave,

Who lit a spark by being brave

She set out with a task at hand,

To kill the dark and free the land

She fought with her mind,

Neither dark nor spark being kind

It fought to smother her tighter,

Instead she came out burning brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi thanks for the reviewing:) this is Caines POV/ **

**R&R**

* * *

Once

I used to run the school,

Be the one to always rule

Bullies would bow at my feet,

Everyone would stand so I could seat

That was then but now,

It has changed and I know how

With all the power in the land,

When you hold your world in a single hand

Comes the regret and then the fear,

For the only one you love dear

Everything mattered once,

Then the FAYZ came and it will NEVER be the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mwa HaHa! Scary stuff lol;) **

**R&R**

I am the shadows under the bed,

Filling you full of feels of dread

I am the scream echoed in the night,

Filling you full of scares and fright

I am the pictures in your head,

Filling you full of thoughts of the dead

I am the wind silent and alone,

Filling you full of chills to the bone

I am the footsteps creeping,

Filling you full thoughts to start weeping

I am the darkness,

Filling you full of my horrors.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the long wait but I lost the paper with it his poem on it under a mountain of paper and only just found it today so plz keep R&R and I will try to get the next one up in like a day or so… Also this one is (quite obviously) about Drake! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fear

My favourite thing,

Is not the fear it's self,

It's how I extract it.

I may not be the one in charge of all

That doesn't mean I can't have my fun,

When the screams start and the bloods run,

I am in charge, only for a second, a minute, an hour

It's my name you will shout and scream and beg,

It's your fear that I will feast on.

You may not understand that I live on your screams and how you beg,

They keep me going until I find another victim,

That's all you are to me; a victim, a toy, disposable

I don't care what you think or say or do, because;

Sooner or later there will be no more victim,

Just the shell of a person consumed by fear,

Fear of one name,

Mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I am sorry to say I completely for got about my poems! So here is a really quick short one about everyone's favourite little red head...**

* * *

Zoom

I zip around from side to side,

I am the breeze and will never hide

I stand up for what is right,

I defeat evil with all my might

I am not alone,

My friends mean I'm always at home

And in the end I fought side by side,

With my friends and all my pride.


End file.
